


3am talk

by lazybug16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Marichat, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, just a talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybug16/pseuds/lazybug16
Summary: Marinette and Chat "run" into eachother, he carries her to her balcony and they talk. Basically, a talk about feelings.WARNING: There are cuddles :)





	3am talk

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that this didn't have a summary lol (now it does) This story seems a little rushed since it was one of the first fics I ever wrote, but I tried ¯\\(ツ)/¯

Sleepy would have been an understatement.

Tired would have been an understatement.

She was _exhausted_.

She had 5 exams this week and she definitely didn’t have time for stupid akumas such as the one she just finished defeating. Chat Noir was by her side as always and throwing puns whenever he could as always, but he still seemed… distracted somehow, like his mind was somewhere else. She asked him what was wrong, but he assured her that he was fine. In a way she was glad he didn’t want to talk, or else she’d be asleep on a random rooftop by now.

“Princess?”

_Speaking of the devil_

She turned around and faced the feline.

“Hey Chat. What are you doing out at this time of night?” She asked acting as if she didn’t just come from a battle against the akuma.

“You know cats are nocturnal right? I just felt like taking a midnight stroll”

_At least he looks better than earlier_

“Anyway, the real question is why are YOU out in the middle of the night all alone?”

“Okay first of all you don’t have to sound as if this was the most stupid decision I have ever made in my life, and second of all, I can take care of myself just fine”

He grinned.

“I have no doubt about that, but you still haven’t answered my question”

“Huh?”

“What are you doing? Or where are you going?”

“Just on my way home, I-I was studying at a friend’s house all afternoon”

Okay, g _ood, that’s believable_

Chat looked up and down at her while leaning on his baton.

“But you don’t have any books with you”

_Damn it_

“Huh… we studied with her books! Yeah, ‘cause no point in me taking them as well since they’re a bit heavy you know?”

_Jesus Christ she needed to get better at lying_

“Smart move”

_Well… okay then, he bought it_

“A-Alright… so it was nice seeing you agai-”

“Would you like me to carry you?”

“E-Excuse me?”

“Look, it’s past midnight and it’s not safe to go home alone at this time of night sooo, I could take you if you’d like” he said with a smirk on his face and sending her a wink for good mesure.

“Why do you care so much?” she asked, not knowing why he blushed at her words, making his smirk disappear in the process.

“W-Well you’re my friend and I don’t want anything happening to you. Also your parents might be asleep so if I drop you off on your terrace you won’t wake them up”

Her partner was really sweet. She trusted him with her life, so this wasn’t such a bad idea was it?

“Okay, okay, fine you can take me”

His smirk appeared again. God she was already regretting her decision.

“My pleasure princess, hop on”

She took a step towards him and grabbed his shoulders from behind.

“It’s okay, you won’t fall, I’ve got you”

Pushing away her doubts if this is a good idea or not, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his torso, resting her head on his back.

“Hold on tight”

He extended his baton high up until they were eye level with the rooftops of Paris. Chat was impressed that she wasn’t screaming; maybe she wasn’t afraid of heights. In less than a minute, they were on her wooden balcony safe and sound.

“Here’s you stop Mari”

_That was new_

“Mari? Where did you get that from?” she asked letting go and sliding down until her feet touched he terrace.

“Well your name’s Marinette isn’t it? Mari is short for Marinette. It’s cute”

She let out a snort without even trying to contain it.

“Cute?”

“Well yeah, Marinette’s a pretty name”

She blushed but smiled none the less.

“Thanks Chat, for the lift and… the nickname”

“Anything for my princess”

He kneeled down and left a kiss at the back of her hand.

“Bye Chat”

He watched her open the hatch to her room and close it behind her. Since it was the middle of summer, Paris nights were warm, so he decided to stay there for a bit; arms on the railing and watching over the city he protects. There wasn’t much light at this time, just the street lights and a few cars passing by. He really liked this place; it was cosy and lived in. There was a table, a chair, some plants and little lights. It was so… Marinette, and the fact that the chair was pink made it even more Marinette.  He looked up at the sky, thinking that the only thing he would see were clouds. He couldn’t have been more wrong, today was his lucky day, because when he looked up all he saw was stars.

It was so beautiful.

He wished he could star gaze with Ladybug someday. He remembered doing that a lot as a child. He and his mum would go to the balcony with two or three blankets, pillows and hot chocolate. He would lie down beside her and she would tell stories about the stars. He missed her so much. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t bear the thought of never being with Ladybug. He loved her, he knows he always will and that scares him more than any akuma he’s ever faced. What if she doesn’t fall in love with him in the end? What if she finds someone else?

What if she’s already found someone else…

“Chat? What are you still doing here?”

He turned around to look at his shy classmate looking at him through the open door in her pink pjs and loose hair. When he looked directly at her eyes, he saw worry and concern in them.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just wanted to stay here for a bit”

“Okay you’re a terrible liar. I can see tears on your cheek kitty”

_What?_

He lifted a hand up to his cheek and felt his glove dampen by his tears.

“And it’s 3 am so you haven’t been here for just a bit”

_He’s been here for three hours?_

“Talk to me Chat”

She finally climbed out on to the balcony and walked over to him. She stood beside him on the railing and placed a hand on his arm to show him that she was there to listen.

“I-It’s a lot”

“I can take a lot” she said reassuringly.

He looked down at her and saw a small smile gracing her lips. She looked just like Ladybug then and there, it was just something about her that reminded him of his lady. He suddenly felt more tears going down his cheeks thinking about Ladybug, and soon a sob came out of his mouth.  He felt small her arms wrap around him while her head rested against his chest. It felt really nice, it was really comforting too, and so he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. He let the tears fall until he was dried out but still held on to Marinette otherwise he feared he might fall.

“It’s okay to not feel fine sometimes” he heard her say. “But you can’t bottle it up”

“But I can’t talk to anyone about it”

“Why not?”

“It-It’s not something I can share with anyone, no one knows I’m Chat Noir, so I can’t talk to anyone about it”

“You can talk to me if you want”

“It’s about Ladybug”

“Oh… that’s why you can’t tell anyone”

He let out a sigh, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

“Yeah”

“Well, if you want to talk about it I’m here, I’ll always be here”

“Thanks, it’s just… it’s hard sometimes, too keep your feelings hidden you know?”

“Huh… what does that have to do with Ladybug? Do you not like her?”

“W-What?! No! No, I could never hate her. I-It’s the opposite, actually…”

She finally pulled back and searched his eyes, as if they held the answer she so desperately wanted to know.

“W-What do you mean?”

“I love her” he said simply with a small smile on his face.

“Y-You… You love her?”

Okay she did not expect that.

“Why haven’t you told her how you feel?”

“I’ve tried but, I don’t think I’m gonna tell her. I know she doesn’t f-feel the same way about… me” his voice cracked and another sob escaped from his mouth.

“Oh kitty”

She embraced him with yet another hug and tucked his head under her chin.

“I-It hurts”

“Shhh I know, I know. But Chat listen to me, you have to at least try okay? If you don’t tell her you’ll regret it for the rest of your lives”

“Was that a cat pun?” he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Maybe” she said giggling.

“Alright, I’ll tell her”

“You won’t regret it, I promise you”

“I hope you’re right” he yawned before he could stop himself and remembered that it was way his bedtime.

“Do you want to lie down? I don’t want you going home now, you might fall asleep mid-leap”

 “I-If that’s okay”

She took a hold of his hand and led him towards the trap door. Opening it, she jumped inside, motioning Chat to do the same.

“Here”

She pushed aside the blanket and told him to lie down, right beside her cat plushie. Once he hit his head on the pillow, she lied down and snuggled up beside him. She ran her hands through his hair and cat ears and felt a soft purr come out of his chest.

“Thank you Marinette”

“Anytime”

In just a few seconds, his breathing got slower, signalling that he was sound asleep. She removed his mess of a blond hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss upon it.

“I do love you Chaton”

**Author's Note:**

> \\(º- º)/


End file.
